Awkward Topics and Soul Friends
by Juura99
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Naruto and Sasuke are having their lunch breaks and Naruto asks his best friend a question. This leads to a conversation which morphs into a fluff-fest. Friendship fic. Dedicated to my Best Friend back home.


**Aaaah, I am sorry I haven't updated Online! yet...and I'm even MORE sorry that I haven't updated R-S 2 yet! I'm working on the next chapter of that, and Online! too, but I've also been helping my mom with her work every now and then. (I'm also a lazy ass...BAD JUURA! BAD BAD GIRL!) This is something I wrote a while ago and just never posted...but I'm posting it now as a type of...peace offering? Eheh?**

**...**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! DX**

**This is based off of a conversation I once had with my best friend, who you can all refer to as M. I adore that girl to bits and I really, really miss her! She's back in my home country while I'm here (location classified XD).**

**Anyway, when I say this is based, I mean this is something that pretty much happened with us. It's just one of our more...interesting conversations...and it was incredibly fluffy too, now that I think about it. So anyway...**

**Naruto is representing me, and Sasuke represents M.**

**...**

**T_T I miss her so much! *hugs gift teddy from M. very tightly and sobs***

**Note: This is NOT a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke. This is a friendship fic...although I would understand if you thought it was yaoi by the end, since...well, you'll see... M. and I are almost exactly like this with each other, only M. is waaaay nicer and cuter than Sasuke. :D**

**Warnings: mentions of yaoi topics. (I ask the most random questions during lunch break)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm simply borrowing him temporarily to display this cute story to you all!**

**Awkward Topics and Soul Friends!**

* * *

"How do two guys have sex?"

All the pride, self control and grace in the world couldn't stop Sasuke from choking on his cola, and spitting it out across the pavement and down his front. He coughed and hacked, and his eyes watered from the burn of liquid running down the wrong pipe, but he managed to give his blonde friend an incredulous look.

"E-excuse me?" he stammered.

Naruto glanced at him, having been taking a bite out of his sandwich and offered a small shrug as he chewed before swallowing thickly. "I was just wondering how two dudes manage to have sex." When the word 'sex' left his mouth his cheeks dusted pink, but other than that he showed no embarrassment over the topic.

Sasuke stared at him in shock and disbelief. What on earth made the blonde ask something like that?

"Why do you even want to know?" he asked hesitantly. Naruto shrugged again.

"Just curious. I mean, I know how a guy and a girl have sex, but I was just wondering how two guys do it." He said, swiping some tomato sauce off his chin as he ate. He leant back against the stair he was sitting in front of, while Sasuke shifted awkwardly against the railing.

"Well...I mean...Isn't it kind of obvious?" he asked nervously. Honestly, he'd never even thought about that sort of thing. Neither with girls or with guys. It just wasn't what he was focused on, unlike most of the people around them. So to hear his best friend start talking about this, and for it to be a homosexual reference of all things, was more than a little shock. Suddenly, he was struck with a thought that made him shut his mouth with a clack and stare at the blonde.

Naruto noticed the stair and raised a curious eyebrow. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke swallowed and tilted his head to the side, as he was prone to do when he was curious over something. "Naruto...are...are you gay?" he asked slowly. There was no animosity in his voice, just a slight curiosity and a dash of hesitance. After all, he'd known Naruto for a long time, so he considered himself knowledgeable on his best friend, but if Naruto was gay, well...Sasuke obviously missed something.

Naruto blinked owlishly, before his tilted his gaze up to the sky, a piece of his sandwich hanging from his mouth. Sasuke resisted the urge to clear it away like he normally would, in exchange for waiting for his friend's reply.

Naruto hummed, eyes still gazing upwards before they finally riveted back to him. "You know, I honestly can't say. I mean, I've never thought about it. I've always liked girls, but when I picture myself with a guy, it doesn't gross me out or anything either, and it kind of feels cool too." He finally shrugged. "So I guess, if I _had_ to label myself, I'd say I'm bi-sexual."

Sasuke sat back, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he took it all in. After a moment, he smacked his lips and reached for his cola, taking a sip.

"Okay then." He said finally.

Naruto glanced at him. "Are you...freaked out now?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke blinked and looked over, and almost smiled at the small fear he saw in his friend's eyes. He knew Naruto too well. Reaching over, he cleared away the crumbs around the blonde's mouth and smirked.

"Oh please. If I can be your friend on a daily basis, it's going to take a bloody catastrophe to freak me out." He said playfully. Naruto grinned, chuckling and scooted closer.

"So you're not uncomfortable around me?" he asked.

"I've always been uncomfortable around you." Sasuke deadpanned, but there was amusement in his eyes. Naruto knew him well enough to recognize it, and his grin widened.

"You know I'm still going to hug you and glomp you from behind, right?" he warned. Sasuke sighed dramatically.

"Oh woe is me." He smirked. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Naruto laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning his head against his side and munching on his sandwich.

It was a big sandwich.

"So, Sasuke...do you know how gay sex works?" Naruto inquired, looking up innocently.

Sasuke frowned down at him. "Is this really our topic of conversation today?" he asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly, smiling around his food. Sasuke groaned a bit, letting his head fall back before tilting his head to the side again, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"Well...since a guy only really has one hole, that's obviously where the other puts his...his thing in." He frowned again, feeling very uncomfortable. Just because it was his own anatomy, he still felt awkward talking about it in this sense. He looked down and was relieved to see that Naruto was blushing, so he could safely assume the blonde was as embarrassed and awkward about it as he was.

"Okay so...it's all anal for two dudes." Naruto confirmed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Basically."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, there are all the soft tissues down there, as well as the patho-...patho...patho-something's that make people sick." Naruto said with a frown.

"They're called pathogens. But I don't think there's any risk to the soft tissue, at least none I've ever heard about. However, because of the pathogens that could spread diseases, it's extremely important to have protection." Here, Sasuke sent a stern look down at Naruto, who blinked before blushing.

"Whoa, whoa! I never said I was planning on doing that or anything! Hell, I'm a virgin! I'm a lip virgin even!" Naruto defended, his voice cracking a bit in his embarrassment. Sasuke grunted softly.

"Good. Keep it that way." He said softly. Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Oh, does Sasuke want to protect my chastity?" he asked teasingly. Sasuke looked down at him and smirked.

"Hell yes. You're not allowed to lose your virginity to someone unless they have my approval and consent." He said, his tone half joking and half serious.

Naruto grinned. "Aw, Sasuke is so good to me." He sang before reaching up and poking his pale friend's forehead. "You too, eh? You can't sleep with anyone unless I approve of them." He said.

Sasuke looked down and smiled. "Sure. I wouldn't want to be with someone if they didn't have your approval in the first place." He said honestly. Naruto's grin became a wide, sincere smile and the blonde reached up and gently tugged on some of Sasuke's black bangs.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" he said softly. Sasuke smiled back, combing his fingers through blonde hair.

"You're mine to." He said. Then he turned serious, looking down at Naruto. "And I'm being serious. You're originally mine, since I found you first. So if you ever start dating or something, that person only gets half of you." He said.

Naruto grinned, knowing exactly what Sasuke was getting at. The two of them were, as he would call it, possessive friends. They owned each other, and weren't allowed to give themselves away in any sense without approval from the other first. They weren't in love, but they certainly loved each other.

"You too. In fact, I demand three quarters! The new person can only have one quarter of you unless I say otherwise!" Naruto declared. Sasuke scoffed, gripping his hair a bit harsher and tugging slightly in punishment.

"Don't be greedy."

"I'll be greedy over Sasuke if I want to be." Naruto retorted.

"Then I'm allowed to be greedy over Naruto too." Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded before blinking.

"...Hey Sasuke, ever notice how we often refer to each other in the third person?" he asked randomly. Sasuke grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said, then tilted his head again. "I think it's our own little friendship quirk."

"Friendship quirk?"

"Something that only the two of us do towards each other due to our friendship." Sasuke elaborated. Naruto grinned and nodded. He definitely agreed with that.

The two sat there, Naruto with his head resting against Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke leaning against the railing. Naruto was still eating his food, and Sasuke sipped his cola every now and then, but neither of them spoke. After a while, Sasuke crumpled up his empty beverage can and Naruto wiped his mouth to get rid of the crumbs after finishing his food. He sat up, cricking his neck a bit before standing and dusting off his pants. Sasuke did the same, pausing when he noticed some dirt on Naruto's lower back. He hesitated only a moment, before shrugging and dusting it off like he would usually do. He caught Naruto's happy gaze and knew the blonde understood.

Even if Naruto was attracted to the same gender, there was no reason to feel awkward. He was the blonde's best friend, and they'd been close in this way before the topic of sexual preferences ever came up. And he knew that should he suddenly distance himself, or find it awkward to be close to the blonde, he'd only end up hurting them both. Naruto was an affectionate person, and Sasuke had become an affectionate friend to him. It was just the way they were.

Naruto would randomly hug him, lean against him, wrap his arms around him, or something of that matter, but there was never anything deep behind it. It was purely a strong bond of friendship. They were comfortable in each other's presence, and could easily invade each other's personal space because they both knew that there was nothing odd about it.

They were best friends.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded for him to continue.

Naruto watched him for a bit before grinning widely. "Just thought you should know that you're my Soul Friend."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Soul Friend?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You know how Soul Mate is the person you're destined to love forever or whatever they say? Well, I think you're my Soul Friend! Everyone has one!" he said.

Sasuke smirked, getting what the blonde was saying. "So you're saying that everyone has someone who is their one and only, true to the end, best and irreplaceable friend for life?" he said.

Naruto nodded. "Exactly! A Soul Friend! And you're mine!" the blonde bounded up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning stupidly the whole time. Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"...You're mine too." He muttered.

* * *

**Awwwwww! Look at all the FLUFF WE HAVE!**

**And yes, M. and I DO often refer to each other in the third person, and it is a friendship quirk. I don't know when it started or how, but we do! And yes, I am constantly hanging on her and glomping her...well, I was before I GOT SHIPPED TO ANOTHER COUNTRY! TOT *sobs hysterically* M.! I MISS YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! **

**Hope you enjoyed da fluffness! :3 Reviews would be loved and cuddled~ 3**


End file.
